shameless_usfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Freibier für keinen
Zusammenfassung Während das Familienoberhaupt Frank Gallagher sich wieder einmal bewusstlos säuft, versuchen seine Kinder mit ihren mehr oder weniger großen Problemen klar zu kommen: Fiona's Handtasche wird gestohlen, doch eilt ihr Steve, ein gutaussehender Fremder zur Hilfe. Ihr Bruder Phillip hingegen macht eine interessante Entdeckung ihren Bruder Ian betreffend, denn dieser scheint schwul zu sein. Um dies zu überprüfen zieht er seine gute Freundin Karen zu Rate. Handlung Warning ! Spoiler ahead ! 1. Szene: Frank stellt seine Familie vor Die Folge beginnt mit Frank Gallagher, der eine Art Einführung gibt: "Es behauptet ja keiner, dass unsere Gegend das Paradies auf Erden ist. Verdammt! Manche sagen sogar, dass Gott einen großen Bogen um unser Viertel macht; wir fühlen uns hier aber wohl. Ich und meine Kinder, auf die ich sehr stolz bin, denn jedes von ihnen erinnert mich ein bisschen an mich. Fiona: mein Fels in der Brandung, 'ne riesen Hilfe, sie hat die guten Eigenschaften ihrer Mutter geerbt, nur dass sie keine Psycho-Zicke ist. Lip: ein cleveres Kerlchen, somit der Klassenbeste, nur Einsen, der Junge wird's mal weit bringen. Ian: fleißig, pflichtbewusst, ehrgeizig, eine unglaubliche Arbeitsmoral. Keine Ahnung wo er die her hat. Will mal Fallschirmspringer werden. Er weiß, wie man den Feind mit 'ner Münzrolle und 'ner alten Sportsocke ausweidet. Carl: hm, über Carl weiß ich eigentlich nicht viel...doch! Er liebt Tiere, dauernd schleppt er streunende Viecher an und nimmt sie mit auf sein Zimmer. Ohh, Debbie... Ein Geschenk Gottes, ein absoluter Engel. Sie sammelt das ganze Jahr über Spenden für Unicef und einen Teil davon gibt sie sogar ab. Liam: Der wird mal ein Star. Ich weiß nicht viel über Gene, aber er sieht meinem ersten Sponsor verdammt ähnlich und dem stand meine Ex sehr nah. Kev und Veronica: echt tolle Nachbarn. Es gibt's nichts, was die beiden nicht füreinander tun würden... oder miteinander. Mir war gar nicht klar, wie wenig Sex ich eigentlich hatte, bis die beiden nebenan einzogen. Und dann bin da noch ich Frank Gallagher, Vater, Lehrer, Mentor, Kapitän unseres kleinen Schiffs. Wir haben vielleicht nicht viel, aber jedem von uns, und zwar wirklich jedem, ist klar worauf es im Leben ankommt: Wir wissen wie man anständig feiert!" 2. Szene: Titelsequenz 3. Szene: Fiona bereitet die Familie auf den Tag vor Dann beginnt die richtige Handlung: Fiona weckt ihre Geschwister morgens um 7.15 Uhr. Die drei älteren Jungen teilen sich ein Zimmer, ebenso wie Debbbie und Liam. Typisches Badezimmer-Gerangel darum, wer als erstes duscht. Wir schwenken zum Frühstückstisch. Fiona bemerkt mit einem Blick auf den Kalender, dass die Stromrechnung fällig ist und sammelt das Geld von sich und ihren Geschwistern hierfür. Fiona füllt währenddessen die Milch mit Leitungswasser auf. Ian holt ein Formular für einen Klassenausflug heraus, da er Franks Unterschrift hierfür braucht. Fiona zieht Carl sein dreckiges Shirt aus. Debbie unterschreibt, das Formular mit Franks Unterschrift und bekommt dafür von Lip ein Kompliment. Fiona fragt, wer gerade das Telefon hat und wie viele Minuten sie noch haben worauf Lip mit 14 antwortet. Unterdessen befüllt Fiona die Waschmaschine und Debbie erklärt, dass sie noch etwas für ihr Projekt braucht und zwar 18,30$. Lip meint dazu, dass er nach der Schule Nachhilfe gibt und ihr 10$ dazugeben kann. Fiona fixiert die kaputte Waschmaschine mit einem Stuhl. Die restlichen Geschwister erklären nun Carl, dass er alt genug ist um sich bei der Stromrechnung zu beteiligen, er sei fast neun und einen richtigen Job annehmen, nicht nur den Klingelbeutel in der Kirche leeren. Fiona erzählt den anderen, dass sie heute für ihre Kollegin Candy einspringt und schon bekommt sie die Essensbestellungen ihrer Geschwister auf den Kopf zu gesagt, Lip will extra Kraut und Ian mit Käse. Doch die Frage wer den kleinsten Bruder Liam mitnimmt. Lip schreibt einen Mathetest, Ian arbeitet nach der Schule und Debbie fragt nur "Mein Projekt?". Fiona antwortet: "Zeig ihnen... das Muttermal auf seinem Rücken - sieht aus wie Lettland." und übergibt Liam an Debbie. Die Familie verlässt das Haus. Lip klaut gleich mal einem kleinen Mädchen das Fahrrad. 4. Szene: Fiona geht zur Arbeit Fiona kommt bei der Arbeit an einem Hotdog-Stand im Eishockey-Stadion an, ihre Kollegin fragt: "Kommt Candy schon wieder nicht?" "Bobby hat wohl wieder 'ne Anhörung..." "Der bringt sie noch ins Grab. Weswegen diesmal?" "Graffiti auf 'nem Polizeiwagen und die Bullen saßen noch drin." "Was?". Dann teilt sie das Essen an die Kunden aus. Die Kunden sind nicht sehr freundlich zu ihr, vor allem, als der eine den anderen fragt, ob er sie "knallen" würde und der andere antwortet: "Ja, aber nur mit doppeltem Gummi. Assibräute treiben nämlich nicht ab." Dieses Gespräch verletzt Fiona. 5. Szene: Lip hilft Karen beim Lernen Es geht weiter mit Lip. Er läuft zu dem Haus der Jacksons, da er Karen Nachhilfe geben soll. Ihm macht Sheila die Tür zunächst einen Spalt auf und erklärt ihm, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat und gesagt hat weshalb er da ist, dass er die Schuhe ausziehen soll, sie lässt ihn seine Schuhe dann in eine Plastiktüte packen. Das verwirrt Lip etwas. Karen löst die Situation auf, indem sie ihm erklärt, dass ihre Mutter Angst davor hat, dass Leute Dreck ins Haus bringen könnten (Mismophobie). Lip beginnt Karen dann Nachhilfe zu geben und sagt ihr eine seiner Eselsbrücken ("Nackte Zwergenhexe beugt sich nach vorne und weint, weil sie ein Ohr verloren hat und es nicht finden kann "), woraufhin sie ihn fragt, woher er das alles wisse und er erklärt ihr, er spinnt sich das alles zusammen. Sie fragt, ob er das als so eine Art Hobby macht und er antwortet: " Nein, eher so wie 'n Plan." Worauf sie ihn verdutzt fragt: "Physik?!" Karen kriecht unter den Tisch, während er ihr die Newton'schen Gesetze zu erklären versucht. Lip erschreckt sich und will, dass sie aufhört, da ihre Mutter direkt hinter dem Durchbruch in der Küche steht. Er erklärt ihr dann, dass er ihr das aber trotzdem berechnen muss, da er für Nachhilfe nicht aus Nächstenliebe, sondern für Geld gibt. Karen erwidert, dass sie das wisse und, dass es sie Naturwissenschaften anturnen. Dann bläst sie ihm einen. Die Kamera zeigt währenddessen die ganzen Clowns die im Wohn/Essbereich zu sehen sind, in Abwechslung mit Lips Gesicht. 6. Szene: Lip putzt sich Lip kehrt nach Hause zurück und muss seine Boxershorts wechseln, da bei dem Blowjob etwas daneben gegangen ist, diese wirft er dann in den Wäschesack. Fiona ruft nach ihm, als zieht er sich ganz schnell eine frische Boxershorts an, was gut ist, denn im nächsten Moment platzt seine Schwester ins Zimmer, in ein Partyoutfit gehüllt mit Handtuch auf dem Kopf und Zahnbürste im Mund, und will sich sein Deo ausleihen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie das von Ian nehmen soll. Sie greift nach der Wäsche und meint, sie wirft sie in die Maschine und ob er ein Auge drauf werfen könne. Doch Lip nimmt sie ihr ab und fragt sie ob das nicht bis morgen warten kann, da darin noch ein Hemd sein, dass er brauche. Sie bemerkt, dass es in dem Jungenzimmer stinkt und benutzt Ians Deo. Veronica tritt ein und erklärt Fiona, dass sie los müssen, wenn sie mit in den Club genommen werden wollen. Danach will sie das Etikett von Fionas Kleid abreißen, aber Fiona protestiert, da sie es morgen wieder zurückbringen will. Veronica erklärt ihr, dass es kein Problem sei, da sie aus ihrer Zeit bei TKMaxx noch ein Ettikettiergerät hatte und das Schild morgen wieder ran macht. Fiona sagt Lip, dass noch Hotdogs und Nachos unten seien und sie verabschiedet sich. Zufällig findet Lip ein, hinter die Kommode gefallene, Sammelakte, auf die Pornobilder geklebt sind, doch hält der Umschlag nicht das, was er verspricht - in der Akte befinden sich Schwulenmagazine. Er blättert darin, bis er Ians Stimme hört, die Veronica begrüßt,woraufhin er schnell nach oben in sein Bett springt, die Akte unter seiner Matratze versteckend. Ian kommt gerade von einem Militärtraining und zieht sich seine Uniform aus, während ihn Lip mit scharfen Augen mustert. 7. Szene: Steve versucht sich einzumischen Locationwechsel. Fiona und Veronica sind mittlerweile in dem besagten Club und tanzen. Dort wird Fiona von einem unbekannten Typen beobachtet, der ein Bier trinkt. Währenddessen tanzt ein anderer sie kurz an, entwendet dann aber ihre Tasche. Der erste Typ sieht den Vorfall und rennt los um den Handtaschendieb zu schnappen. Er macht einen Hechtsprung um ihn zu fassen, doch er landet im Hagel aus Cocktails und Glas, da der Dieb die Kellnerin angerempelt hat. Fiona und Veronica jagen dem Dieb noch immer hinterher, die Hintertür hinaus. Fiona schreit dem Kerl noch hinterher, doch der steigt in einen Wagen und braust mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Kurz darauf schließt der "Held" auf und entschuldigt sich. Veronica ist jedoch von seiner Aktion sehr beeindruckt und fragt Fiona, ob sie das mitbekommen hat und beschreibt die Aktion dann als " echt bescheuert, aber total heldenhaft". Der Unbekannte stellt sich dann als Steve vor und erzählt Fiona, dass er sie sowieso auf nen Drink einladen wollte. Die drei wollen dann den Club wieder betreten, doch der Türsteher lässt sie nicht rein, weil sie keinen Stempel haben. Veronica wird daraufhin ausfallend und beschimpft ihn als "fetten Penner". Der Türsteher meint daraufhin: " Gut, dann kommt ihr alle nicht mehr rein." Fiona will wissen wieso und der Türsteher sagt, dass sie so wirken, als seien sie auf Drogen. Fiona beschuldigt dann den Türsteher die Diebe nicht aufgehalten zu haben, weil er sie kennt. Der Türsteher legt sich dann entgültig mit den dreien an, bezeichnet Fiona als Schlampe und als Steve meint, er soll aufpassen, was er sagt, fragt der Türsteher: "Okay und wenn nicht?" Die beiden Mädels versuchen dann den Streit beizulegen, treten mit einen sarkastischem Dank ab und gehen. Steve überlegt einen Moment und dann schlägt er den Türsteher mit einem Schlag nieder. Dann gibt er Gas beim Abhauen und rennt auf die andere Straßenseite. Der Türsteher will ihm hinterher, aber es ist so viel Verkehr. Auf der anderen Straßenseite zeigt Steve ihm den blanken Hintern und haut sich selbst drauf. V und Fiona rennen dann zu ihm und feiern ihn, ebenso wie die Warteschlange vor dem Club. 8. Szene: Steve lernt die Gallaghers kennen Wir wechseln die Location und schwenken ins Haus, ins Zimmer der Jungen. Jeder von ihnen liegt in seinem Bett, Carl mit Lärmschutzkopfhörern. Lip blickt zu Ian und sagt: "Hab heut ein geblasen bekommen." Ian antwortet: "Seit wann ist denn Sex mit Tieren erlaubt?" "Und zwar von Karen Jackson." "Glaub ich nicht." "Doch sie hat ne drei in Physik und braucht 'ne zwei." Lip springt von seinem Bett herunter und begibt sich auf einen Tisch vorm Fenster. "Quatsch, das hättest du nie so lange für dich behalten können." "Gerade mal fünf Stunden." "Du hast echt nur scheiße im Hirn." Darauf antwortet Lip unter Lachen mit einem "Fick dich". Die beiden rauchen dann eine und Lip fragt Ian, nachdem er geguckt hat, ob Carl noch immer schläft, ob er schon mal einen geblasen bekommen hat. Dieser antwortet ihm "1-2 Mal". Worauf hin Lip meint, dass er es dann wohl auch nicht eilig hatte ihm davon zu erzählen, wobei Ian ihm zustimmt. Lip meint daraufhin, dass er immer dachte, sie würden sich alles erzählen, es sei denn es hätte ihm ein Kerl einen geblasen oder sowas in der Art und wirft Ian seine Pornosammelakte zu. Derweil sind Veronica, Fiona und Steve im Haus der Gallaghers angekommen. Die Jungen hören Veronica sprechen: "Das ist nicht wahr, Lake Forrest? Lake Forrest ist nicht Chicago!" Währenddessen wäscht Fiona Steves T-Shirt aus und richtet ihr Haar, dann kehrt sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und erklärt Steve, dass das nicht witzig sei und er ein toter Mann sei, wirklich tot. Dazu hat Veronica zu sagen, dass sie sich fast in die Hose gemacht hat, als Steve dem Türsteher niedergeschlagen hat. Naja, was heißt fast. Debbie, Lip und Carl kommen, durch das laute Gespräch der drei angelockt, die Treppe herunter. Worauf hin Steve fragt, wie viele denn eigentlich in dem Haus wohnen. Veronica antwortet ihm, dass sie zwei Häuser weiter wohnt, aber da der alte Mann nebenan im März gestorben sind, sie somit direkte Nachbarn sind. Er fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie dann wohl Krankenschwester sei, da sie sich um ihn kümmert. Sie sagt früher mal, doch das wird gleich von Fiona, die sie ein "verlogenes" Miststück nennt, und Lip, der Steve erörtert, dass sie nur in einer Gefängniswäscherei angestellt war, um dort "Bettpfannen und verschissene Bettlaken" sauber zu machen. V sagt dazu: "Ohja, aber man hat mir nen Platz in der Schwesternschule angeboten." Fiona sagt aber: "Ohja, aber dazu kam's nur nie, weil sie das ein oder andere vertickt hat wurde sie gefeuert." V will daraufhin Fiona einen Maulkorb erteilen, weil sie ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen kennen. Steve stellt sich daraufhin den übrigen Gallaghers vor, schüttelt Carls Hand, wird von Lip mit einem Bier angeprostet und Fiona stellt Debbie vor, die ganz vertieft in ein Notizblock ist. Er fragt sie, wie's so geht. Sie sagt, dass er eine coole Uhr hätte und er dankt ihr und sagt ihr den Namen. Sie fragt ihn, wie viele Leute man dafür bescheißen muss sechs oder mehr. Und Fiona stellt dann noch Ian vor, der da gerade die Treppe runter kommt. Er wird von Ian mit einem trägen Hm begrüßt. Steve fragt Debbie daraufhin, warum sie ihn Lip nennen, worauf Fiona für Debbie spricht und erklärt, dass Lips richtiger Name Phillip ist. Dann schneit auch schon Kev rein, der von Veronica wissen will, ob sie seine Schlüssel hat. Er ist zunächst irritiert, als er einen Oberkörper freien Steve vorfindet der auf dem Boden vor V sitzt, da sie ihm die Glassplitter aus den Haaren entfernt. Veronica stellt Steve vor und erklärt Kev, dass er ihre Ehre verteidigt hat und einen Türsteher zusammen geschlagen hat. Fiona erörtert Kevin, dass es ihre Ehre war, die Steve verteidigt hat. Kev will daraufhin wissen, welcher Türsteher. Worauf Fiona aufgeregt antwortet: Jimmy Clifton. Das entsetzt Kevin und Steve bekommt Kevs Gratulation und Respekt. Steve sagt dazu: "Ja aber er hat eigentlich gar nichts gemacht. Er stand nur so da." Wozu Kev nur sagt, dass das gut sein kann, da das dann Jimmys dritte oder vierte Verurteilung wäre. Lip erörtert, dass es das vierte Mal wäre und Kevin sagt: "Stimmt, aber nachdem er so viel Übung hat, sollte man meinen, dass er das mit dem Totschlag langsam hinkriegt und nicht son Scheiß baut wie beim letzten Mal und sein Dad noch röcheln konnte." Unterdessen nimmt Fiona Carl eine Bierflasche ab. Steve ist entsetzt, dass Jimmy Clifton seinen eigenen Dad zusammen geschlagen hat. Kev erörtert dazu, dass das stimme, fünf Jahre musste er absitzen wegen einem 87er Chevrolet Monte Carlo der 200.000 runter hatte. Fiona schickt daraufhin ihre Geschwister ins Bett, ihre Geschwister gehen dann auch ohne viel zu murren ins Bett. Steve steht auf und Kevin sagt zu ihm: " Warte ich will dich noch mal ansehen, so lange du noch am Leben bist." Worüber er selbst zu V ziemlich lachen müssen. Die beiden verlassen dann das Haus. Draußen steht Steves Wagen, ein BMW, Kev wird gleich neidisch und V erfindet eine Story über Steves Job um Kevin zu verarschen während sie zusammen Vs Notfalltasche nach Hause tragen. Als Kevin merkt, dass sie ihn damit verarscht hat, fragt er sie warum sie das mache. Sie meint, dass er mal sein Gesicht sehenn müsse und sie meint, dass sie Steve erst vor ner Stunde kennengelernt hätte. Woher solle sie wissen, was er verdient. Er beschwert sich darauf hin, dass es ihr bestimmt gefallen hat, dass er sein Shirt ausgezogen hat. V sagt darauf hin, dass Fiona und sie Steve K.O. geschlagen hätten und über ihn hergefallen wären, wenn Kev nicht gekommen wäre. Aber jetzt müsse sie sich mit ihm begnügen. Daraufhin meint Kev: "Moment mal ein Dreier mit Fiona, ist das dein Ernst. Das würd's noch interessanter machen." V lacht daraufhin nur und sagt: " Jederzeit.." Dann verschwinden die beiden im Haus. 9. Szene: Fiona und Steve werden unterbrochen Nachdem Fiona die Kinder nach oben ins Bett gebracht hat, lungert Steve unten immer noch herum, noch immer ohne Hemd. Steve meint dann Fiona, die die Küche aufräumt fragen zu müssen, ob sie ihn ohne die Aktion mit der Handtasche und den Türsteher überhaupt beachtet hätte. Sie antwortet: " Wer sagt denn, dass ich das habe?" Steve sagt daraufhin, dass sie das habe und küsst sie. Sie lässt den Müll fallen und sagt mit einem Lächeln, dass das nicht gehe. Dann schaltet er das Licht aus, was sie zum lachen bringt. Und er hält ihr einen kleinen Vortrag über kleine Wortpaare wie "geht nicht". Er erzählt ihr davon, wie er sie zum ersten Mal hat tanzen sehen und sie auf einen Drink einladen wollte, sich aber selbst sagte "geht nicht, klappt niemals, läuft nicht", doch als er sie dann heute wieder gesehen hat hat er gedacht er bekommt eine zweite Chance. Währenddessen tritt sie wieder näher an ihn heran und die beiden küssen sich wieder diesmal heftiger. Steve will das ganze etwas abbremsen. Doch dann hebt er sie hoch und die beiden haben Sex auf der Küchenspüle. Dann landen sie auf dem Fußboden. Fiona zieht in Extase die Schublade auf und klemmt Steves Finger in der Schublade ein. Kurz bevor sie kommt, klopft es jedoch an der Hintertür, und die beiden werden unsanft unterbrochen. Fiona hat dazu nur "scheiße, scheiße, scheiße" zu sagen, als ihr Name gerufen wird. Steve zieht sich seine Hose wieder an und öffnet die Tür, nachdem Fiona die Treppe hinaufgerannt ist. Vor der Tür steht ein Police Officer, der fragt, ob Fiona da ist. Steve sagt er holt sie und geht nach oben um Fiona zu holen, die sich mittlerweile eine Kapuzenjacke über das Kleid gezogen hat. Sie sagt ihm er solle oben warten. Steve kann sein Glück nicht fassen, doch dann tapst ihm Liam in einem Strampler entgegen, der von Debbie gerufen wird. Steve läuft wieder nach unten, gerade als ein pöbelnder Betrunkener von 2 Police Officer in die Küche getragen und auch abgelegt wird. Tony meint, dass Fiona ihn vom Teppich fern halten soll, so lange seine Hosen noch nass sind und sie dankt ihm. Danach verschwinden die beiden. Steve fragt daraufhin, wer das sei und Fiona antwortet: "Mein Dad." Steve fragt sie, ob sie ihn die ganze Nacht da liegen lassen wird und sie antwortet, dass er eh wieder weg sei, sobald sie aufstehe. Mittlerweile ist Steves Hemd wieder trocken und sie hilft ihm beim anziehen. Er fragt sie dann in einem gewissen Unterton, wer denn der Kleine, Liam, sei. Sie antwortet belustigt, dass er ihr Bruder sei. Er zieht sein Jackett über das Hemd und verlässt das Haus. Von Fiona hören wir daraufhin ein leises "Fuck". Steve läuft zu seinem Auto und lehnt sich kurz an. Als er einsteigen will, sieht er ihre Geschwister aus den Fenster der Jungen schauen und winkt ihnen zu. 10. Szene: Fiona bringt Liam zur Arbeit Am nächsten Morgen läuft Fiona samt Buggy mit Liam besetzt zur Arbeit in einem Motel. Im Waschraum begrüßt sie Rita. Rita muss die Arbeit verlassen, weil ihre Tochter krank ist. Sie sagt Fiona, dass bis zur 204 alles sauber ist und sie in 1-2 Stunden wieder da ist. Fiona fragt, ob Raul nichts dagegen hat und Rita antwortet ihr, dass er sein Mittagessen geraucht hat und das nicht mitbekommen wird. Sie sagt Fiona, dass sie am Abend Tamles macht und ihr was vorbeibringt, außerdem soll sie sich so viel Klopapier nehmen wie sie braucht. Fiona setzt Liam in den Wäschewagen und geht los um die Zimmer sauber zu machen. 11. Szene: Frank geht in die Bar Weiter geht es im Alibi Room, Franks Stammkneipe, dort arbeitet Kev. Als Frank heute einkehrt sagt Kev ihm, dass er verschwinden soll, doch Frank hat Geld vom Staat bekommen. Kev fragt ihn, ob sie nicht einen auf ihn angesetzt haben. Kev bekommt von Frank einen Scheck zum Einlösen und wird von Frank gefragt, warum es heute so voll sei. Er antwortet, dass Chrysler Leute entlassen hat. Dann hält Frank eine seiner Reden warum er nicht arbeitet und Kev gibt ihm das Geld vom Scheck raus. Frank fragt ihn, was das sei, weil es so wenig ist und Kev antwortet, dass das "der Rest nach Abzug der Schulen vom Vormonat" sei. Frank erklärt ihm darauf, dass er gleich mal neu anschreiben soll und sagt darauf lauthals "Oh und eine Runde für meine Freunde von der Autogewerkschaft!" Worauf viele jubeln. Kevin fragt ihn darauf, ob das sein ernst sei und er meint: " Seh ich so aus?" 12. Szene: Steve und Fiona gehen aus Bei den Gallaghers zu Hause stabilisiert Fiona unterdessen die Waschmaschine während dem Waschen. Sie trinkt Kaffe und liest dabei Zeitung. Doch dann klopft es und Steve ist an der Hintertür. Er fragt sie, ob sie am Freitag schon etwas vor habe und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie auf ner Party sei. Er fragt sie, ob er mitkommen solle, doch sie wimmelt ihn dabei ab. Sie erklärt ihm, während sie das Toilettpapier im unteren WC deponiert, dass er ziemlich zweifelt wirkt, da er meint sie wiedersehen zu müssen. Er würde schließlich überall eine zum Flachlegen finden. Das verärgert Steve ziemlich. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie seine Traumfrau sei und gibt ihrem Vater die Schuld daran alles kaputt zu machen. Die beiden streiten sich weiter, bis Lip um die Ecke biegt mit einem Teller in der Hand. Sie begrüßen sich und Lip erklärt ihm, dass Jimmy Clifton schon nach ihm gefragt hätte. Steve fragt ihn, ob er heute keine Schule hätte, worauf er damit antwortet, dass er zum Zahnarzt müsse wegen Karies. Dazu erörtert Steve einen medizinischen Fakten. Lip will sich eigentlich weiter mit Steve unterhalten, doch Fiona gibt ihm ein Wink und er verabschiedet sich mit einer Beleidigung an Steve gewandt. Fiona bedankt sich dann für seine Heldentat bei Steve, während sie die Waschmaschine wieder fixiert, und erklärt ihm, dass sie zur Zeit nicht auf der Suche sei. Sein Blick fällt auf die Maschine und er sagt okay, aber er lässt ihr seine Nummer da für den Fall, dass es mal passt. 13. Szene: Ian hilft Lip Ian und Lip sind auf dem Weg zu Karen, Lip erklärt ihm, dass er sich entspannen soll und dass es ihm gefallen wird, doch Ian kann sich nicht entspannen, da er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. Lip erklärt ihm, dass er einfach nur was naturwissenschaftliches reden soll. Doch Ian meint, dass er keine Ahnung von Naturwissenschaften hätte, worauf sein Bruder ihm erklärt, dass er dann einfach aus dem Periodensystem vorlesen soll. Die beiden klopfen an der Haustür der Jacksons. Sheila macht wieder auf und freut sich Lip zu sehen, da Karen in der Physikarbeit eine glatte 1 geschrieben hat. Lip stellt Ian vor und Sheila erklärt den beiden, dass sie keine Plastiktüten mehr habe und die beiden dann ihre Schuhe zum auslüften draußen stehen lassen sollen. Die beiden ziehen ihre Schuhe aus. Ian zitiert aus dem Periodensystem, während Sheila in der Küche steht und eine Kochsendung nachkocht. Sie fragt die beiden, ob sie gerne Chimmi-Changas mit Zitronen hätten, aber sie lehnen dankend ab. Derweil befindet sich Karen unter dem Tisch um Ian einen Blowjob zu verpassen. Ihr Vater Eddie kommt runter, da er zur Arbeit muss und fragt die beiden, wo Karen sei. Er geht in die Küche und seine Frau sagt er solle mal raten, was sie ihnen zum Mittagessen gemacht hat und Eddie beginnt zu raten und liegt jedes Mal daneben. Sheila sagt ihm, dass sie ihm das sagt, wenn sie dafür einen Kuss bekommt und schürzt schon die Lippen. Doch er sagt, dass er es ja spätestens beim Öffnen der Lunchbox sieht und dann stoßt er einen Apfel mit seiner Lunchbox hinunter. Eddie verabschiedet sich rufenderweise von Karen und hebt den Apfel auf, hierbei sieht er, dass seine Tochter sich unter dem Tisch befindet und hebt die Decke an. Er will sie fragen, weshalb sie sich dort verstecke, doch seine Worte bleiben ihm auf halben Wege im Mund stecken, da der Kopf seiner Tochter gerade zwischen den Schenkeln Ians wieder auftaucht und sie sich mit dem Daumen über den Mund wischt. Eddie ist entsetzt und meint :"Das gibt's ja wohl nicht:" Ian und Lip versuchen zu flüchten, während Eddie komplett ausrastet, den Tisch umwirft und den beiden hinterherjagt. Lip springt aus einem Fenster im Obergeschoss aus dem Eddie dann herauspöbelt, während Ian die Schuhe holt und einem humpelnden Lip hinterherläuft. 14. Szene: Veronica behandelt Lip Zu Hause angekommen sieht sich Fiona im Jungenzimmer Lips Fuß an. Ian und Lip behaupten, dass sie im Zug einer alten Lady geholfen hätten, deren Gehhilfe in der Tür eingeklemmt war und Lip konnte gerade noch so den Fuß dazwischen bringen. Fiona will den beiden jedoch nicht glauben und meint, dass sie eher schwarz gefahren sind und er sich auf der Flucht vor den Kontrolleuren den Fuß verrenkt hat. V kommt angerauscht und erklärt Fiona, dass man Extremitäten immer hoch lagern muss, sonst bekommt er noch ne Embolie. Sie inspiziert den Fuß genauer und weist Ian an aus ihrem Gefrierfach zwei Eisbeutel zu holen, ebenso wie Ibuprofen-Tropfen, Kältespray und Fixiermull. Fiona fragt V daraufhin, ob sie das Röntgen lassen sollten, doch V ist strikt dagegen, da man ewig in der Notaufnahme warten würde und im Nachhinein nicht schlauer ist als vorher. Außerdem soll Ian Zigaretten und Feuerzeug aus ihrem Schlafzimmer mitbringen. Als es klopft verjagen sich die beiden Jungen total und verstecken sich, da sie Angst haben es könnte Eddie sein. Fiona flucht ziemlich laut, was die beiden wieder angestellt haben. Carl folgt Fiona nach unten. Draußen steht ein Lieferant, der eine Waschmaschine liefern soll, Fiona sagt ihm jedoch, dass die nicht für sie sei. Er sagt ihr sie sei schon bezahlt. Ian geht in Vs und Kevs Schlafzimmer, wo ein nackter Kev im Bett liegt und von Ian eine Zigarette verlangt. Der Anblick vom nackten Kevin löst bei Ian gemischte Gefühle aus. V hilft dem verarzteten Lip die Treppe hinunter und erklärt ihm, wie er den Fuß behandeln soll. Der Lieferant schließt in der Küche gerade die Waschmaschine an. V sagt: "Ich dachte ihr wärt pleite." Ian antwortet: "Das hab ich auch gesagt." Doch eine freudestrahlende Fiona nimmt den Strauß Rosen, der in der Maschine steckte, um ihn V zu zeigen. Sie sind von Steve, auch wenn V zunächst irritiert ist von welchem Steve und beeindruckt ist, dass es der von gestern war. 15. Szene: Eddie packt seine Sachen Während Eddie seine Clowns überall einsammelt, brüllt er darüber rum, was Karen getan hat mit seinen Bibelzitaten. Sheila ist mehr als verwirrt und verspricht ihr Möglichstes zu tun. Doch Karen sagt, dass sie aufhören soll ihm nachzubetteln, da er es nicht wert sei. Eddie stürmt aus dem Haus, doch Karen schreit "verpiss dich" und knallt ihm und seinen Clowns die Tür vor der Nase zu. Er fährt mit seiner Schimpftirade über seine Tochter und seine Frau fort. Dann flieg jedoch eine Clown-Lampe durch das Wohnzimmerfenster, die Eddie dann noch einsammelt und in sein Auto bringt. 16. Szene: Fiona ruft Steve an Fiona ruft Steve an. Sie fragt ihn, wie viel die Maschine gekostet, worauf er antwortet, dass er es ihr nicht sagt.Er sagt ihr, dass es nur ein Trick war, damit sie sich seine Nummer merkt. Sie behauptet, dass die Maschine im Garten steht und sie sie nicht brauchen. Er solle sie also abholen bevor sie rostet. Er fragt: "Ehrlich?" "Nein." "Hat er sie angeschlossen?" "Hat er." "Funktioniert sie gut?" "Die Farbe gefällt mir nicht." "Du hast sie also getestet." Daraufhin legt Fiona ganz schnell auf. Und Steve lacht leise am anderen Ende der Leitung. 17. Szene: Ian tritt für seinen Chef ein Im Kash and Grab ordnet Ian gerade Obst ein, unter der Aufsicht von Kash, als Linda reinstürmt, eine Tüte einsammelt und zu Kash sagt, sie solle sie mal anhauchen. Sie riecht in seinem Atem Schweinekrusten. Kash behauptet, dass er keine hatte und Ian behauptet, dass es seine seien. Zudem meint Kash, dass Schweinekrusten ja gar nicht vom echten Schwein kommen. Linda wendet sich an Ian und sagt ihm auf den Kopf zu, dass sie es noch immer ist, die ihn bezahlt. Er würde Kash und sich selbst damit schaden, wenn er für ihn lügt. Ian verteidigt sich, dass es nur Maischips mit künstlichem Geschmack und sicher auch künstlichem Mais sind. Linda macht Kash weiter die Hölle heiß, dass er zur Moschee gehen soll, damit sein Vater ihm nicht die Schuld daran gibt, dass sie alle zur Hölle fahren und er solle endlich mit einer Mutter reden. Er sagt, dass er sie nicht zwingen könne ihre Medikamente zu nehmen. Linda beschwert sich, dass sie nicht wieder von den Polizisten aus dem Bett geholt wird, weil sie sich auf der Straße rumtreibt und die CIA beschuldigt ihren Müll zu klauen. Dazu wendet Ian ein, dass das doch schon passiert sein, worauf Linda mit "Ein Mal, vor vier Jahren, ja." antwortet. Aber mittlerweile ist seine Mutter zu paranoid. Dann ruft sie die beiden Jungs und erzählt Kash, dass sie die beiden jetzt zur Kindergruppe in die Moschee fährt, bevor wieder alle Teppiche besetzt sind und erklärt ihm ein letztes Mal, dass es seine Mutter ist und sie ihr Thorazin schlucken soll. Dann scheucht sie die Jungs von den Süßigkeiten weg, weil sie eh schon spät dran sind. Beteuert nochmal ihr " Schweinekrusten-Verbot" indem sie die Tüte in den Müll wirft und verschwindet. Was Ian zum Lachen bringt. 18. Szene: Ian trauert seinen Vater Fiona kommt die Treppe im dunklen Haus runter um sich etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen. Dann sieht sie Ian auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer sitzen, während Frank im Delirium auf dem Fußboden liegt und vor sich hin schnarcht. Sie sagt: "Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du ein Mädchen geschwängert hast." Er beteuert, dass sie keine Angst darum haben muss, doch kommt gleich zum Punkt, weshalb er so grüblerisch ist. Er meint, dass Frank ihn hasst. Fiona sagt dazu, dass Ian ihrer Mutter von allem am ähnlichsten sieht und ihm das Angst macht. Fiona will daraufhin wissen, ob er das Geld für den Ausflug hätte und er nur sagt, dass er das schon selbst zahlen würde. Doch Fiona sagt, dass er das nicht müsse, schleicht zu Frank herüber und entleert seine Taschen. Dann nimmt sie eine Hand voll Geld und gibt es Ian. Ian bringt es auf den Punkt als er Fiona fragt, ob es nicht nerve immer für andere da zu sein. Fiona bestätigt es halb, indem sie sagt, immerhin kriege sie es hin, dass würde zeigen, dass sie gebraucht würde. Dazu hat Ian nur zu sagen, dass sie wenn sie es nur darauf anlege ja als Lebensaufgabe Frank habe. Ian geht dann in sein Zimmer und Fiona kämpft gegen die Tränen an. Fiona will dann den bierseligen Frank wecken, doch er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Nachdem Fiona nach oben gegangen ist, schleicht Debbie die Treppe hinunter legt Frank ein Kissen unter den Kopf, wünscht im eine Gute Nacht, macht das Licht aus und geht wieder nach oben. 19. Szene: Steve erinnert sich an Fionas Outfit Fiona ruft wieder Steve an und fragt ihn, was sie anhatte, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hat. Steve der gerade in der Waschstraße ist, ist kurz irritiert und er sagt: "Schwarzes Top mit Goldverzierungen, schwarze glänzende Jeans dünne Schuhe mit Lederriemchen, Sandalen. Die Haare hattest du hochgesteckt. Deine großen goldenen Ohrringe fand ich ziemlich lustig. Eine große Uhr, viel zu groß, sie ist an deinem Arm hoch und runter gerutscht, aber das sah einfach toll aus. Und neben dir tanzte ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren in einem grünen Kleid." Sie sagt dazu, dass das ihre Freundin Jenna war, die Geburtstag gefeiert hat und ist der Meinung, dass er dann wohl sie angeschaut hat, da sie ja besser aussehen würde als sie selbst. Er ist da anderer Meinung und sie will wissen, warum er nicht Jenna hinterher rennt. Er sagt, dass er auf sie steht, weil sie genau so denkt. Jenna tanzt für ein Publikum, sie aber würde tanzen als wäre sie alleine im Raum. Sie habe kein leichtes Leben und das merke man ihr auch an, denn sie sei voll authentisch , man müsse sie nicht auf den Boden holen. Er mag sie, weil sie einzigartig ist und er durch sie wieder Spaß am Leben hat. Dann fragt er sie ob sie noch dran sei. 20. Szene: Steve zeigt Fiona, was er beruflich macht Man sieht Steve zur Bahn-Station Adams/ Wabash 200S 44E rennen, dort denkt er er hätte Fiona verpasst, doch steht sie auf der andern Seite der Station. Unten treffen sie sich und küssen sich auch. Die beiden gehen essen, Fiona drückt ihm das Vorurteil auf, dass Menschen wie er unzuverlässig seien und gewöhnt seien ihren Kopf durchzusetzen, während sie ein Mousse au Chocolate löffelt. Er will wissen, was für eine Sorte Menschen das sei und ersagt zu ihr sie solle nur sagen ob es wahr oder nicht sei. Dieses Gespräch reizt Fiona etwas sehr und sie ist froh, als die Kellnerin abräumt und sie gehen kann, da Steve sie rausschickt während er bezahlt. Er schaut der Kellnerin auf die Uhr und fragt ob "er" schon Pause hat. Diese antwortet: "Jeden Augenblick." Die Kellnerin drückt ihm beim Rausgehen die Jacke vom Parkdienst in die Hand. Draußen hängt er einer frierenden Fiona seine eigene Jacke auf den Arm, während sie eine raucht. Sie ist voll irritiert, als ein Gast ihm seinen Schlüssel als Parkdienst aushändigt und Steve in den Wagen steigt. Sie sieht ihn wegfahren, dann wird sie von ihm angerufen und er erklärt ihr: "Ich handle nicht mit Autos, ich verkaufe sie nur, aber die Autos die ich verkaufe gehören Größtenteils nicht mir. Ist dir immer noch nach Spaß Fiona?" Dann fährt er wieder mit dem Rückwärtsgang zurück und sie steigt ein. Die beiden cruisen dann durch die Gegend. 21. Szene: Lip und Karen machen Reparaturen Bei den Jacksons zu Hause läuft Sheila mit einer Plastiktüte umher, während Lip und Karen Holz zusägen um das zerbrochene Fenster abzudecken. Karen sagt ihrer Mutter, dass es wegen der Glasscherben besser wäre, wenn sie alle Schuhe anbehalten. Sie sagt ihrer Mutter, dass Lip vielleicht was trinken will und eine lethargische Sheila entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür, dass sie heute ein bisschen neben sich steht. Sie bietet Lip daraufhin harten Alkohol an, obwohl Karen ihr erklärt, dass Cola es tun würde und sie bietet Lip dann Bier an, was er dankend annimmt. Mit dem zugeschnittenen Brett decken sie nun das Fenster ab, Lip fragt Karen, was ist, wenn ihr Dad zurückkommt und ihn dort sieht. Darauf antwortet sie mit einem lockeren "wird er nicht". Er will wissen ob das seine Schuld wäre und Karen erzählt ihm, dass er schon seit Monaten nach nem Vorwand sucht um ausziehen zu können. Lip fragt Karen dann, was sie von Ian hält, was sie mit ziemlich nett beantwortet. Aber er will nicht das wissen, sondern, ob er hart geworden ist beim blasen, was sie verneint. Sheila serviert ihnen dann 2 Bier mit Zitronenscheiben. Frank kommt nach Hause und sieht die neue Waschmaschine und begutachtet sie mit seiner Brille. 22. Szene: Lip sucht seinen Bruder Die Szenerie wechselt zum Kash and Grab, Lip will an der Vordertür rein kommen, doch die ist abgeschlossen, also kommt er durch den Hintereingang rein, als wir Stöhnen vernehmen. Lip ruft von hinten im Laden nach Kash. Er läuft nach vorne und wir hören eine Hose mit Gürtel, die hochgezogen wird. Kash und Ian kommen aus dem Gang neben dem Kühlregal. Kash sagt, dass Ian sich um die Butter kümmern solle, während er die Snacks auffüllt. Dann tut er so, als würde er Lip erst entdecken. Lip wirkt etwas mitgenommen und bedankt sich für das Werkzeug, Kash äußert, dass er es ihm gerne leiht, so lange er es wieder bekommt. Er schaut auf den Boden und gibt von sich: "Das soll ja wohl 'n Witz sein." Dann schaut Ian auf und Lip fährt fort: "Du fickst mit ihm?! Verdammt." Und lässt den Werkzeugkasten fallen Kash und Ian schauen sich verwirrt an und dann wandert ihr Blick auf ihre Schuhe, beide tragen nämlich zwei unterschiedliche. Kash lässt daraufhin seinen Korb mit den Snacks fallen. 23. Szene: Lip konfrontiert Ian Ian kommt nach Hause in sein Zimmer und Lip fragt ihn, ob er ihm die Schuhe gekauft hätte. Ian schaut ihn daraufhin missmutig an und Lip erklärt ihm, dass Kash verheiratet ist und Kinder hat. Er fragt ihn, was er ihm noch gekauft hat. Worauf hin Ian ihm sagt, dass Kash ihm hin und wieder irgendwelches Zeug kauft. Lip fragt ihn, ob ihm das gefällt und was er für Kash ist - "sein verfickter Toyboy bestenfalls." Dann rastet Ian aus und brüllt ihn an, dass es reicht. Die beiden rangeln und Ian packt Lip härter an um ihn klar zu machen, dass er nichts weiß, und erzählt ihm, dass er Kash unzählige CDs geschenkt hat, mit Musik, die er nicht kennt ihm aber gefallen könnten. Ian möchte nämlich, dass Kash die gleichen Dinge mag wie er, zu seinem Geburtstag hat er ihm ein paar Tickets für die White Soxx geschenkt, was Lip zeigt, dass er als "oberschlaues Arschloch" unrecht hat. Dann verlangt er von ihm, dass er zu Kash geht und ihm sagt, dass er niemanden davon erzählen wird, da er nichts schlimmes getan hat. Lip schubst Ian weg und geht langsam durchs Zimmer "Pseudo-Muslim, betrügt seine weiße fundamentalistische Frau mit feiger Schwuchtel, das sagt wohl mehr über die Fans der White Socks aus als jeder andere ..." Dafür will Ian ihm eine verpassen, doch Lip entwischt. 24. Szene: Frank lernt Steve besser kennen Fiona und Steve kommen im Haus der Gallaghers an und da das Licht überall ausgeschaltet ist, nimmt sie an, dass die anderen alle bereits schlafen. Dann küssen sie sich, doch Frank schaltet das Licht an und erhebt seine Stimme zu einem "Erwischt!", man sieht ihn dabei mit überschlagenen Beinen auf der neuen Waschmaschine sitzen und die beiden fahren auseinander. Er sagt: "Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?" Fiona begrüßt ihren Vater und stellt Steve vor. Steve erzählt, dass sie beide sich schon kennengelernt, aber da sei er, Frank, nicht ganz bei sich gewesen. Frank rutscht von der Waschmaschine und fragt ihn, wie viel er wiegt und als Steve sagt, er hätte keine Ahnung meint Frank, auf seine Jacke deutend, dass ihm das Teil ihm gut stehen würde. Fiona ist daraufhin der Auffassung, dass Steve ihren Vater ruhig ignorieren kann und sagt ihrem Vater, dass er aus dem Weg gehen solle. Aufgrund Franks böser Mine, will Steve jetzt doch lieber gehen und bedankt sich bei Fiona für den Abend. Doch als er sich zum Gehen wendet, schließt Frank die Hintertür ab. Er fragt die beiden, wer die Waschmaschine bezahlt hat. Fiona ignoriert ihn und setzt sich auf den Küchentresen. Während Frank ins Wohnzimmer hüpft, fragt der verdutzte Steve, was er eingeworfen hat. Fiona antwortet, dass ihr Vater denkt Extasy gekauft zu haben, aber der einzige Dealer bei dem er anschreiben kann sei schizophren, was Steve zum Lachen bringt. Die beiden trinken einen mit Frank, der in einer Schimpftirade über den Staat steckt. Er sei erwerbsunfähig, da ihm auf einem Geflügelschlachthof ein kopfloses Huhn gegen den Bauch gedonnert sei, nachdem er dort eine Woche gearbeitet hatte. Unterdessen baut Fiona einen Joint. Steve tut so, als ob er Frank voll und ganz versteht. Frank erzählt daraufhin davon, als die Mutter der Kinder sie verlassen hat. Ein vier Monate altes Baby, eine 14 Jährige nach der Blinddarm OP, Lip war 11, Ian 10, eine 7 Jährige ein 5 Jähriger und ein Dodge Astro Van in calypsoblau. Frank ist schon wieder so drauf, dass er leicht abzulenken ist und wird gleich von einem Lied abgelenkt. Er fragt Steve, was er da hätte tun sollen und Fiona attestiert ihm, dass er für 3 Wochen abgetaucht ist und auf ner Sauftour war. Und Frank erwidert, dass er einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hätte. Kev hämmert an die Tür und will, dass sie die Musik aus machen sollen. Frank gibt auf Fionas Anweisung hin Steve die Schlüssel, er schließt auf und Kev und V marschieren herein. Kev fragt Frank, wie oft er ihm das schon gesagt hat, dass er sobald er Miete zahlt, seine eigene Musik so oft und so viel spielen wie er will, aber wenn er nachts noch voll aufdreht, dann spielt er nur dass, was die anderen hören wollen. Frank äfft ihn derweil mit seinen Mundbewegungen nach und beschwert sich über Kevs Belehrung. V hat währenddessen Gläser für sich und Kev geholt und die beiden scheint es nicht das mindeste zu stören, dass sie nur Pyjamas anhaben. Die Musik wird laut aufgedreht und die Party beginnt. Sie fangen an zu tanzen. Sie saufen, kiffen und feiern. 25. Szene: Fiona und Steve reden miteinander Steve und Fiona liegen im Bett. Steve erzählt ihr, dass ihr Dad ihn nach oben geschickt hat und ihm sogar ein Kondom gegeben hat. Fiona meint daraufhin, dass er ihn dann wirklich mögen muss, denn sonst gibt er ihren Freunden ein Lecktuch. Fiona sagt, dass irgendwo im Bett Liam sein muss. Steve fragt, ob die Kinder denn gar nicht aufwachen und Fiona entgegnet: "Würdest du aufwachen?" Dann halten die beiden Händchen und Liam erscheint am Fußende. 26. Szene: Lip versucht seinen Bruder zu verstehen Lip sucht seinen Bruder Ian und fragt Carl, ob er ihn gesehen hat. Carl zieht sich gerade ein T-Shirt an über seine gemalten Brust- und Bauchhaare. Der sagt ihm aber, dass dieser schon weg sei. Er nimmt den Pornoheftchenordner unter seinem Bett heraus und stapft den Flur hinunter, auf dem er noch über ein Spielzeug stolpert. Er schaut aus dem Fenster, wo er Ian im alten Bus sitzen sieht. Dieser sitzt dort und hört mürrisch Musik während er eine raucht. Lip steigt zu ihm ein schlägt den Ordner auf und meint, dass das doch nicht gut für ihn sein könne. Ian erklärt ihm dann, dass er nie komisch sein wird. Er will weiter rauchen, doch Lip nimmt ihm die Kippe ab um sie selbst zu rauchen. Er fragt Ian, ob es davor schon jemanden gab. " Einen" antwortet er ihm, aber als er nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken will, fragt Lip ihn, ob er ihn jemals enttäuscht hat. Danach antwortet er ihm, dass er was mit einem aus der Schule hatte, namens Roger Spikey mit dem Spitznamen Donkeydick. Das belustigt Lip, da der Junge als einzig wahres Muskelpaket galt. Er fragt, ob er selbst das Gerücht aufgebracht hat. Doch Ian sagt nur, dass das kein Gerücht sei. Dann meint Lip, dass das was Ian gerade mit seinen Augenbrauen gemacht hätte schwul ausgesehen hat und er darauf achten solle. Er fragt ihn dann, ob das heißt: "Schwupps in den Arsch?" und ob er sich da wirklich dran gewöhnt hat und ob man sich da überhaupt dran gewöhnen kann, da der Verdauungsapparat ja eigentlich nur ne Einbahnstraße sei und sonst nichts. Das bringt Ian zum Lachen und Lip muss mitlachen. Nun sind die beiden Brüder wieder beste Freunde. 27. Szene: Steve macht das Frühstück Die Gallaghersche Küche: Steve steht am Herd und kocht ein riesen Frühstück. Eine frisch geduschte Fiona kommt aus dem Obergeschoss und fragt, was hier los sei. Er meint, dass Debbie noch früher aufwachen würde als er und sie heute Geburtstag habe ... Aber die anderen protestieren lautstark, woraufhin Debbie sagt, dass sie gesagt hat, dass sie gerne Geburtstag hätte und Steve stimmt ihn untertänig zu. Er reicht Fiona den Speck, sie überlegt erstmal und dann geht sie rüber zum Esstisch und verteilt die Aufgaben in der Familie. Steve ist jetzt froh, dass er insbesondere von Fiona akzeptiert wurde, trinkt grinsend seinen Kaffee und setzt sich an den Tisch, nachdem er die Beine des alkoholisierten Frank weggelegt hat. 28. Abspann Musik # The Stars Just Blink for Us - Say Hi # Offer Refusal - Extreme Music Library # Trouble Comes Running - Spoon # Survive - The Moog # Panic - The Moog # My First Kiss - 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha # Get Free - The Vines # Mamasita - Extreme Music Library # Alagy Rohi - APM Music # The Takers - Taka Taka # Never Too Late - The Rescues # Devil In Me - 22-20's # Boy - Ra Ra Riot # Pride of Austin - Jon Butcher # White Room - Cream # Shots - LMFAO feat. Lil Jon # Make Up - Tim Mosher # Fractures of Plaster - Superchunk # The Way We Get By - Spoon Besetzung * William H. Macy - Frank Gallagher * Emmy Rossum - Fiona Gallagher * Justin ChatwinJustin Chatwin - Steve/ Jimmy Lishman * Ethan Cutkosky - Carl Francis Gallagher * Shanola Hampton - Veronica Fisher * Steve Howey - Kevin Ball * Emma Kenney - Deborah Gallagher * Cameron Monaghan - Ian Clayton Gallagher * Jeremy Allen White - Phillip Ronan Gallagher * Joan Cusack - Sheila Jackson * Marguerite Moreau - Linda * Joel Murray - Eddie Jackson * Pej Vahdat - Kash * Laura Slade Wiggins - Karen Jackson * Noel Arthur - Türsteher * Charin Alvarez - Rita * Yves Bright - Kunde 2 * Ben Cornish - Kunde 1 * Thomas F. Duffy - Tommy * Sabah El-Amin - Kellnerin * Matt Eyde - Zulieferer * Tyler Jacob Moore - Tony Markovich * Patrick Sarb - Aston Martin Typ * Leslie Thurston - Frau Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1